


Don't Stop the Dance

by hatakaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fem!Semi, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatakaashi/pseuds/hatakaashi
Summary: A glimpse of Semi and Ushijima's lives together.





	Don't Stop the Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to put a big disclaimer that I do not mean to offend _anyone_ with this story. I had a friend, who transitioned, read through it all and she gave me the thumbs up. As for the inspiration part, I would like to thank Sel. Click [here](http://selpeda.tumblr.com/post/155441550823) and [here](http://selpeda.tumblr.com/post/153387099438/femsemi) for her beautiful artwork of fem!Semi. Last but not least, male pronouns used only for the sake of easier reading. P.S. Kris, my bro, as always, thank you for helping me with the brainstorming~

Ushijima and Semi’s dance began in high school when they were both young teens of only 14.

It took a long time to become a _them_ , but it didn’t actually take that long at all.

 

~

 

As usual, she hears Ushijima before she sees him. There’s clattering noises of plates and pots and things coming from their kitchen.

“Why are you here?” Ushijima’s voice carries as she takes off her coat, pick up the mail. “You weren’t supposed to be, not for another hour!”

“Is it just me, Wakatoshi, or has the “welcome home” greeting really gone downhill?” She yells back.

“I wanted to surprise you with some romance. It’s the 14th of February.” Ushijima, long stemmed, thorn-free red rose between his teeth, says.

“You know I don’t care about that.”

She really doesn’t. 

And why should she, when being being him, he makes every single one of her days feel like Valentine’s Day.

“Missed you today.” Ushijima admits and then she feels his very large, very warm and familiar pair of hands embrace her.

Then they slide down and grab her butt.

“Okayyy, paws off, big boy.” She laughs a little against Ushijima’s throat, muffled, presses a little kiss against his chin, where there was stubble in the morning. “How about you let me go change, so I can help you with dinner?”

“Wait, I got you something.” Ushijima hands her a pink-magenta wrapped Victoria’s Secret bag and smiles. “I saw it and I thought of you.”

Of course he did.

Didn’t he always?

 

~

 

Semi watched Mama, perched on her little flower patterned cushion, powdering her face and putting on her gold hoop earrings. And Mama would spray that layer of Chanel #5, so thick in the air, that the entire bedroom would stink of it even hours later. 

But the heavy scent never deterred young Semi from secretly peeking up from the floor, while feigning interest in the brand new G.I. Joe set Papa got him.

When they went out for dinner, Semi put on Mama’s pink clip-on pearls and tried strutting around in her heels.

Looking at his reflection, that’s when Semi first heard her.

_Hi, I’m here. I exist._

Semi squashed her voice down, put his stripy engineer hat on and went back to his bedroom where he played with his many toy trains, all gifts from Nana whenever she visited, making little _choo, choo_ noises.

 

~

 

Semi and Ushijima were always close friends.

Volleyball had nothing to do with it. Or maybe it had everything to do with it.

Being the official setter of Shiratorizawa’s star athlete came with its perks.

Ushijima’s friendship was a shield and Semi took his blessings where he could.

Because unlike some of the kids, Semi never had to deal with a vandalized school locker, a spray of black **cocksucker** graffitied all over.

But in Semi’s mind they might as well have.

He knew they all thought it. He heard them all think it.

The whispered questions in the hallway.

“He’s gay, isn’t he?”

For a time, he thought so too, himself.

Semi was always a slightly effeminate boy, shaved legs, tweezed brows on point. And true, Semi always _did_ like boys, and everything that came with that. But it wasn’t _them_ , they weren’t _it_. The boys.

Not even close.

 

~

 

Graduation meant change, but that was a good thing.

A lot of things about it sucked, too.

But change was good.

 

~

 

It took Ushijima going away to the States. Full volleyball scholarship and that was tough shit. But Ushijima racked up each month’s phone bill with long distance calls just so he could hear Semi’s midnight voice.

It took Semi moving out and living on his own. 

It took Semi growing his hair out, just past shoulder length, pretty and layered.

It took years and countless hours standing in front of the bathroom mirror, naked, studying himself, trying to pull his shoulders in, pushing his ass out, smacking his lips into a sexy pout like all those catalogue girls. 

It took hearing her voice again, her _“Why are you doing this to us? Please let me out.”_

That’s when Semi finally did, letting her out of the box he kept her in, locked up and hidden away, pushed and ignored for all those years.

Come on, vogue!

Let your body move to the music.

Hey, hey, hey.

 

~

 

Semi sat Mama and Papa in their old living room for the talk. It was extremely tough for her, but it wasn’t a walk in the park for them either.

Papa, bless his heart, was well meaning, she knew that of course, but he was saying all the wrong things.

Because it wasn’t a lack of love and care or a rebellious teenage thing. It wasn’t an attention seeking thing. It wasn’t a vanity.

“Well, son, if this is-” 

Mama immediately stepped in.

“You were the one that taught our daughter all about respect, so how about you show her some, you silly old man!”

Semi embraced Mama, always so very loving and graceful Mama, and cried tears of joy and relief. So much relief.

She never again heard the word son.

Semi was the happiest, because she had three people that loved her unconditionally.

It wasn’t just Mama and Papa.

Him.

She always had _him_.

 

~

 

Semi loved her parents, just like she loved the name they had chosen and gifted.

So she kept it and simply shortened it, from Eita to Ei.

It was a good name.

It was a damn good name and she was damn proud of it.

Just like she was proud of herself.

 

~

 

In some aspects, Semi had it good from the get-go. The long, sweeping lashes that didn’t really need Rimmel’s help for volume. The full lips that didn’t require venom or artificial plumper, not really. The cute little button nose that fit the face.

In other aspects, it was anything but.

Semi’s frame was never that big, but she always found her shoulders massive. She’d be trying on clothes and feel like a linebacker, all huge and obvious.

She did most of her shopping online, in the beginning. Her first pair of panties and bra were off Amazon. 

Nothing flashy. Nothing noteworthy. Not even all that sexy.

Just trying to be herself. 

See if the shoe - and the bra - fits.

They didn’t actually, but they absolutely did.

She felt _so_ good.

 

~

 

The first couple of weeks on HRT, nothing really happened. No noticeable outer changes anyway.

But Semi felt a little softer on the inside, somehow.

The twenty pounds she gained didn’t go on the usual targets. There was no beer belly, but then again she never drank beer. Didn’t like the taste.

Ushijima and her were wine drinkers. He would always bring two bottles, sweet red for him and white Muscadine for her.

The weight went all below her skinny waist and above her ribs.

Her abs all but liquefied and at the end of the month, when she went out for a jog, her sports bra felt heavier, jiggling with boobs.

Ushijima was on the other part of the world when the changes began. But she didn’t tell him any of it over the phone.

She wanted it to be a surprise, to see the look on his face.

Semi was having tea with Mama and Mama braided her hair into a fishtail.

“Look at you, you’re preening.”

And that was true, she really was. How could she not when her outsides were aligning a little better with her insides?

Mama held up a little mirror, so Semi could inspect the crafty work of her clever fingers.

“Oh, baby girl, you look so beautiful.”

“I know, Mama. It’s because I look just like you.”

 

~

 

When Ushijima came home, two weeks later, she was being a busy bee in their kitchen.

Before, her specialty was a baked potato and a diet Coke. He taught her how to cook, although she never really got as excited as he did for it. He found it relaxing, while she found it more of a chore. At least when she was alone and had to do it for herself.

She felt super cute in her floral crop top and denim mini skirt, but got stupidly emotional over dumb things, like forgetting to open the windows when she tried a new online recipe for his beloved hayashi rice and left the whole house smelling of pickled onions for the rest of the evening.

He didn’t care one bit.

“Hey, pretty girl.”

He dropped the bouquet of flowers and embraced her as she jump-tackled him affectionately. 

They nearly burned a hole through their kitchen floor, right there and then.

 

~

 

Ushijima made such passionate love to her that she couldn’t stop yelling his name.

It wasn’t until _after_ that she remembered opening the windows above the sink all wide, soft lilac curtains pulled apart and a light spring air breezing in.

Ushijima fucked off easily enough a day later, for volleyball in Kyoto, while she stayed behind, because her work and her life were rooted in Sendai.

Semi wasn’t able to look their elderly neighbors in the eye for weeks.

 

~

 

Semi scrubs her body clean, washing the sweat and dirt away.

She takes her time changing in their bedroom, putting on her favourite things _him_.

The matching Tiffany earrings, necklace and bracelet Ushijima got her for her birthday. Not the biological November 11th one, no, no.

The day of her two year HRT mark.

Ushijima was miles away, but he knew how important that day was for her, which, automatically, made it important for him. 

She enjoyed work a lot, because she was a vet and the best part, other than helping, of course, was that she got to spend most of her time surrounded by pets.

Ushijima and Semi mutually agreed that animals were the best. They were never mean and hurtful, only loving. Unlike humans.

Her beloved oriental lilies, Godiva chocolates and a baby blue box of Tiffanys awaited her at the doorstep.

Semi taught Ushijima well, because he knew she didn’t need no rhinestones.

Not when diamonds were a girl's best friend.

She also puts on the newest of gifts, a pair of bra and panties, red lace and ruffles near the top.

Braiding her hair afresh and reapplying a layer on her lips, that’s all she’s wearing when she comes down, relishing the way Ushijima’s jaw unhinges itself, gawping like an idiot.

Before they sit down to eat at their candle-lit table, Semi leaves a sloppy ring of cherry lipgloss on her stunned and gasping boyfriend’s dick, just because she can.

 

~

 

When Ushijima and Semi first became a _them_ intimately in the bedroom, Semi’s glass heart was beating against her ribcage.

She wanted him, badly. 

But she didn’t dare go on her back like she truly desired, because no amount of laser hair removal and voice training would change some things.

Semi’s go-to routine was under the covers, on her elbows and her knees. Lights off, so neither he nor she would have to see her white knuckles clenched into fists, clutching at the pillowcases and the sheets, all wrinkled up between her fingers.

Because no matter how you sliced it, Ushijima was a good boy through and through and the girl he was supposed to take home to his proud parents shouldn’t have a dick between her legs.

Her tiptoeing, the illusion she was trying to create, at least a little bit, for him, didn’t even last a week, but only a couple of days, before he realized what was really going on. What she was trying to do.

“Ei, are you… are you doing that for me?”

Semi didn’t trust her voice to speak, but she managed a small verbal nod.

Nostrils flaring, Ushijima sounded _so_ pissed, and he hadn’t even said a word.

Ushijima immediately flipped her over and made love to her, hard, but also gentle and sweet. He held her hips as little droplets of sweat rolled off his chin and fell onto her stomach.

Being the National volleyball team’s Ace, the media often called him a king. And he really was.

But what’s a king without a queen? Nothing.

She wasn’t just his queen, but his princess, his empress, his everything. Not just top, but the _only_ priority.

And so Ushijima told her how perfect she was, how goddamn perfect, and at the very end, before it was game over for him, he jerked her off so good that she cried.

Then he laid on his back, while she snuggled up to him, and he kissed her lips and her tears away.

One of Ushijima’s bedtime rituals was storytelling time.

With everyone else, Ushijima didn’t waste his words. That was never a thing. But things were always different when it came to her. 

Ushijima told her about his childhood. Growing up on a farm. How much he loved the freshly squeezed milk for breakfast. Helping out in the barn, in the garden, planting potatoes and tomatoes and carrots and everything else. His father teaching him how to drive a tractor in the field. 

Ushijima told her about his university days. America is where his true love for all things Southern grew and prospered. The twang in his voice, the mason jarred sweet tea, the all-things fried, the “y’all”s and all the sugars, honeys, pumpkins, dumplings and sweetie pies he called her. Ranch dressing was God and you could never sit down for a meal without God. She needn’t look at his top 25 itunes playlist or his side of the wardrobe, at all the plaid shirts and slip-on boots to know Ushijima was always a big ol’ country boy.

Ushijima told her about the things that happened in their years apart that he wished Semi was there to see, things he knew she would enjoy.

Semi knew most of those things already, but she always listened, paying attention to the details, because that’s what love’s all about.

The little details.

That night’s bedtime story was different. 

Ushijima played with her hair and made a list of all thing her, everything he loved about her. An hour in and he hadn’t touched anything even close to her appearance and looks. Those all came much, much later.

His number 69 made her laugh.

“Wakatoshi, I am literally the _only_ person that’s ever blown you. So you can’t just go and say I give the best blowjobs ever, when you couldn’t possibly know that.” She dug her chin into his armpit, teasing.

“Of course I can, sweetie.” Ushijima gently brushed her bangs and strand bits of hair away and kissed her forehead. “The way I see it, I was always the luckiest, because I never had to try cheap metal things. Not when I have a diamond.”

 

~

 

For many reasons, they were the perfect match. 

One of those reasons was grocery shopping, because while she absolutely hated it, Ushijima absolutely loved it.

When they first started living together, Semi had to give him a list of things she needed.

Not because he was forgetful, but merely because everything was new to him, just like it was for her.

Back then, Ushijima used to leave the grocery bags on the kitchen counter, because it was her place, after all, that he’d moved in. 

She could sort out through all the fruits and veggies and spices and whatevers, putting them in their rightful baskets, cupboards and places.

And he silently watched her, tidying up, a careful owl. Because he lived there, too. He had to know. He had to learn.

During one of the times Semi was emptying the plastic bags, right at the bottom, she happened upon a tiny bottle of nail polish.

“Wakatoshi, what’s this?”

Ushijima pulled the headset off his ears and tore his eyes away from his laptop. 

Tendou was an actual gamer, always had been, and Ushijima supported his best friend’s interests as best as he could. Semi could see that darling Ushijima considered himself a gamer too, but he played one game and one game only.

Farmville.

“Wakkun, for the love of God and all things sacred _please_ stop sending me Farmville requests.” Tendou always wailed dramatically.

And speaking of the red haired Devil.

“Oh. Tendou told me once that getting meaningless gifts for your loved ones was important.”

When Ushijima resumed his attention back to the screen, she smiled, because there were never mind games and beatings around the bush when it came to him. Ushijima was always honest and she always loved his honesty.

Semi tried picturing him, standing in the cosmetics aisle, totally confused and lost, grabbing whatever her list required and then, possibly, on impulse, the bottle of nail polish.

It was a sickly looking yellowish thing, and hands down, the fugliest damn color that shouldn’t even exist.

But Ushijima’d grabbed it and bagged it, thinking of her.

Semi held the tiny little glass bottle tightly in the palm of her hand.

Meaningless, except for all the ways it meant _everything_.

She added it to her collection and saved it for whenever she was having the worst of days.

 

~

 

When the first snow of the season hit the streets, Semi couldn’t stop snapping her camera’s phone. She absolutely hated the cold, and winter, in general, and the snow that came with it.

But Ushijima totally loved it. Why, she never knew. Because who, in their right state of mind, would enjoy freezing and having cars slosh that disgusting brown ice on their clothes? And there was also the madness of Christmas shoppers and the endless replays of Wham’s Last Christmas wherever you went.

No, you couldn’t escape that shit even if you tried.

Poor Ushijima, because he loved every single one of those things and couldn’t enjoy them, when he was away in the Sunshine State.

Semi sent him plenty photos of the knee-deep Miyagi snow and lots of selfies with her being a red-nosed reindeer.

Ushijima sent back endless thumbs up and heart-eyed emojis.

 

~

 

That one day, she was feeling particularly happy, because H&M had a Christmas discount and she was able to get her hands on a long sleeved turtleneck black dress that made her ass look _perfect_. She could almost hear Ushijima’s voice in her head, his _”Oh, darlin’, you look like a supermodel, but way better_ ”.

The best part was that for the first time in her life, Semi Ei used the Women’s fitting room and nobody blinked. Nobody batted an eyelash. Nobody paid her any attention whatsoever.

And when she was at the counter paying for her purchase, she received a “Here you go, ma’am. Happy Holidays.”

No recognition whatsoever.

Her cheeks actually hurt from smiling that hard when she drove home.

 

~

 

The first time Ushijima witnessed Semi removing her make up, he was lying on the bed. She could see his reflection in the mirror, the way he shifted, propping his chin up in his hands. He watched with such curiosity as she ran a lavender scented wipe across her forehead, down her temples and eyes.

He didn’t pretend to be interested in anything else. He never did.

When Semi was fresh faced and squeaky clean, Ushijima gave a low whistle.

“My God, you’re so damn beautiful.”

Despite the fact she was feeling a little fat that day and the few spots she had on her face - damn Ushijima and his fried chicken and waffles - she didn’t roll her eyes and she didn’t shrug it off with a _like you are one to talk_.

Semi never denied his compliments, because that would’ve been unfair to both him and her.

No fucking way would she ever do that, when he was always being so damn sincere.

She pinked up and smiled, not bothering with an out loud thank you, because that was never necessary.

When Semi got into bed and cuddled up to Ushijima, he admitted just how much he enjoyed watching her at her primping station.

“Wakatoshi, I’m not a goddamn poodle.” She wasn’t really annoyed, of course. With Ushijima, it was hard to be.

He was so genuinely confused, the _Did I just say that?_ ” look crystal clear on his face, that Semi laughed heartily.

 

~

 

Semi was almost in dreamland, when his gentle voice and hand awoke her.

“Honey. Honey, you’re a genius! You were so right!”

“I’m sure I am, Wakatoshi.” She wiped the sleep away and yawned. “But what are you talking about?”

“We should do it. We should get a dog.”

Semi didn’t remember suggesting it, but it was a great idea, having a dog.

She’d listened to all of his childhood stories, so she knew he had a thing for naming his pets after foods. 

And so they got a golden retriever and Ushijima, ever the traditionalist, proudly named their lil’ pup Berry.

 

~

 

Ushijima was away a lot, but Berry kept her loneliness at bay.

It felt really good to come home to not an empty house, but a happy tail wag and bark.

And that wasn’t all of it.

Semi didn’t go to the gym, because she hated the looks she got from all the sleazebag fuckboys that had nothing better to do than ogle girl’s asses and boobs.

It was pathetic and disgusting.

Semi found herself facing new enemies she didn’t have before, such as dairy and carbs. And then there was also Ushijima, spoiling her with Southern cuisine.

She didn’t want to change her wardrobe again and she enjoyed taking care of her looks, because it made her feel good about herself.

Ushijima always had a solution how they could burn their calorie intake after dinner, which, they did, but, unfortunately, Ushijima wasn’t always there for that.

So Semi kept fit by jogging and going for long walks with Berry. And every now and again, despite feeling tired after work, she managed to squeeze in a little late night workout in their living room.

Thanks, youtube.

 

~

 

During the long summer days and nights, Ushijima worked hard in their back garden, transforming it completely. Semi loved flowers and she’d tried, once, to plant a lemon tree there, but failed miserably.

She never had a green thumb, or the patience, like him.

Plus there was Berry that loved nothing more than digging holes and bringing mud into the house, looking proud and innocent at the same time, his dirty paws all over their fresh bedroom sheets.

Nice.

On a particularly hot July Saturday afternoon, Semi came home to Ushijima jamming out to the Jason Aldean blasting from his laptop. Undetected by either of her boys, she quietly tiptoed upstairs to change into an attire she knew he would appreciate greatly.

When she joined them outside, she brought out a cold beer for Ushijima, who was still unaware of her presence.

“Thirsty, cowboy?” Semi quirked a perfect eyebrow, smirking.

Ushijima spun on his heel, taking in her whole appearance.

Her boots, her daisy dukes, her plaid shirt tied into a knot, revealing her taut tummy and her cowboy hat on top of her shiny, thick blonde hair that was tied in two neat braids on each side. Everything all added up and sealed the whole damn deal.

She completely caught Ushijima off guard, because other than the tiny guttural noise he made, he was utterly speechless.

After a while, he found his voice.

“Oh, Jesus, take the wheel.” Ushijima clutched the left side of his chest. “Sweetie pie, you tryna give me a heart attack at the ripe ol’ age of 24?”

His expression was so very endearing, but Semi suppressed her snicker. She didn’t go full country on his ass for nothin’. She was out to seduce him 100%.

She never had to go far for that, truthfully.

Ushijima didn’t have any early ejaculation problems, but there was that one time, back in the early days, when he got so excited from rubbing up against her ass that he’d lost it in his shorts. Semi was soaring high over the moon and stars at how much he wanted her, so she didn’t tease, but simply smiled at him. Stammering, downcast gaze and red at the ears, Ushijima took it with good grace.

“So, you thirsty or what?” Semi repeated her question for his sake, allowing Ushijima to connect the dots and catch up.

She was keeping in character, waiting for him to do the same.

“Darn parched.” Ushijima replied, accepting the cold beverage she was offering, nearly finishing the whole bottle in one go. He wiped his wet mouth and then his face with the back of his hand, dirtying his forehead and cheek with bits of mud. When he tried pulling her in for a kiss, she scrunched up her face and laughed.

“Ew, gross, Wakatoshi, you’re all sweaty!”

“Oh, darlin’, I could easily make ya just as sweaty, and I promise it won’t take long for me to do it. Whaddya think about that?”

“I think…” Semi dragged, coy smile at her lips. “There’s nothing more sexy than a man with a plan.”

Ushijima easily picked her off the ground and Semi, holding her hat in place with a hand, wrapped her long legs around his lower back. 

He was having a silent conversation with her chest and so she gave him a lil’ bit of shimmy shimmy magic, right up in his face.

“Georgia ain’t got nothin’ on those sweet peaches.”

Semi half snorted, half giggled. Ushijima called her boobs _peaches_.

He was ridiculous.

She loved it.

“You better take good care of me.” Semi said, locking her arms around his neck. “Because this is gonna be my very first rodeo.”

Once again, she left Ushijima speechless.

Semi had no idea just how abso-fuckin’-lutely crazy she was driving him.

Or maybe she knew and that’s exactly why she was doing it.

It was her game, after all.

Of course she knew.

Ushijima tried his best to be gentle when getting them up the stairs into the bedroom, but she kept her lips busy the entire time, latched onto his neck. So it wasn’t really his fault that he slammed her back against a couple of walls.

When he dropped her onto their king sized bed, Semi shook a forefinger at him.

“Nuh uh huh, you got this all wrong, cowboy. My rodeo, remember?”

Ushijima stared, unblinking, like he’d lost his mind.

In the end, he had.

And since Ushijima asked real nice, she kept the hat and boots on the entire time.

 

~

 

Semi sent Ushijima a text message to not wait up, but of course, he did.

In was past midnight when she finally made it home and she was greeted by an excited Ushijima and a sleepy Berry and she discovered new additions to their family.

“Wakatoshi, what the...?”

Ushijima, clearly not satisfied with just having a dog as a pet, had gotten her - them - three chickens.

“While you were at work, I came up with their names.” Ushijima said, pride clear in his voice. “This is Wasabi.” He pointed. “And this is Sushi. And that one over there is Ginger.”

Semi rubbed her forehead and sighed. Three more chickens to add to the list of her responsibilities.

“Darlin', I’m not done yet. Come.” Ushijima waved at her, smile all broad and dazzling.

She followed him in their back garden, afraid of what she’d find.

A cow.

That’s what she found. 

A cow.

Ushijima got them a fucking cow.

Which, by the way, Ushijima’d named, unironically, Milka.

Semi sucked in a breath, went back into the kitchen and poured herself a generous glass of white wine. She chugged all of it down and plopped into one of the chairs, letting her head loll back a moment to relieve the tension in her neck.

“Oh, come on, beautiful, don’t be jealous. You know you’re still my favourite girl.” Ushijima pressed a loving kiss on the top of her head. “Although I have to admit, Wasabi is quickly climbing up the ranks. Watch out, pretty girl, she’s real competition, that one.”

She was too exhausted to even press her lips into a smile. “I’m sorry for the lack of enthusiasm, Wakatoshi, I’m just really tired.”

“I can see that. Rough day at work?” He took her feet into his lap and began massaging them.

“Mhm.”

She operated on a French Bulldog for 6 hours, but there were complications. Jerry was too old and frail and the heavy anesthesia took its toll on the poor thing and he didn’t wake up. The family was so heartbroken.

But Semi never gave specific details about her work, at least not the stories that didn’t have a happy ending. Because it was her job and she was used to it, but people - especially animal lovers - weren’t and got so very upset. No, the death of a pet was a taboo topic for many, and he was one of the many. 

“I could never do what you do.” Ushijima said, after a while. “You never cease to amaze me just how strong you are, darlin'.”

He gave her a real nice and long backrub and it almost felt like he was trying to massage all of her worries and troubles away. He did, actually.

It was pretty amazing how his big hands, the same hands that could spike ruthless balls and dig holes with the impact, were always so gentle and tender, especially when touching her, like a butterfly’s flap of the wings, a baby breath ghosting the skin.

“Just ignore him and he’ll go away.”

Ushijima was referring to his erection that was poking her. 

He said such silly things sometimes. Because why would Semi ignore one of her biggest - literally and physically - sources of pleasure?

Biting her lower lip, she reached into his boxers and curled her fingers around him. His hips mechanically pushed forward.

“I thought you were tired…?” Ushijima arched an eyebrow.

“Not for this. Never for this.”

“Goddamn. I’m the luckiest man in the world.”

“You got that right, big boy.” She smirked. “You’re definitely getting lucky.”

 

~

 

Ever since Semi had known him, Ushijima had always been curious about things that grabbed his interest. Not a lot of things did, but the ones that did, he studied and explored thoroughly. Whether the subject involved was something their Agricultural Education teacher said or a New Orleans Creole gumbo recipe or the cherry tree Ushijima planted out in their backyard last spring.

Ushijima didn’t usually _study_ all things he found fascinating with his dick in his hand, so Semi didn’t really feel like a science project, but she still said it, just so she could get him riled up. She truly _loved_ doing that. Because his love making was great and everything, but Semi liked it rough, and sex was absolutely _incredible_ when Ushijima was all riled up.

He sometimes asked her to strip for him, but that never really took. Because he bitchily complained she was taking too long and she was driving him too darn crazy to resist.

So she had to use handcuffs on him, pink and fluffy. Tease to please, baby. 

But that also didn’t take, because they went through at least six pairs and Ushijima kept breaking through the constricting shackles around his wrists. 

They tried with actual police cuffs, once, but Ushijima hurt his wrists so bad, that she called it off and stopped. 

He was so disappointed.

“Wakatoshi, I had a very interesting discovery just now.“ Semi said, sweaty body slumping down next to his.

“What’s that, sweetie?”

“Well. I always thought you were an ass kinda guy, but I guess you’re more of a boobs kinda guy, huh?”

Ushijima laughed softly against the pillow. “Oh, pretty girl, I’m neither of those.”

“No?”

“Naw, I could never pick.”

“But if you _had_ to?”

“Sorry, darlin’, can’t. Let’s just say I’m an everything _you_ kinda guy. That alright with you?”

Yeah, that was alright with her.

 

~

 

Semi looked everywhere around the house when her favorite underwear disappeared. She tried thinking back, to the last time she’d worn each, but her mind was drawing up a blank.

Her suspects were Berry and the washing machine, because they had each stolen away plenty of socks.

Poor Berry and the washing machine were blamed for nothing, because the culprit was Ushijima.

Semi found her white panties when she was stripping the bed to do a load of wash and they tumbled out of Ushijima’s pillowcase.

And a week later, Semi found her black lace thong, hidden away in Ushijima’s suitcase, while she was sifting through the dirty clothes.

Really, Wakatoshi, dirty underwear? 

Ugh.

Men really _did_ come from Mars, while women from Venus.

 

~

 

Semi never missed his games.

If there was a time difference, she set her alarm and sipped on coffee, while watching him play on the big plasma TV in their living room, Berry curled up against her legs. And if she was at work, she listened to the commentary on the radio and then watched the replay on her laptop when she got home.

She never missed his games.

 

~

 

When Ushijima was away - and he was away a lot - Semi kept herself busy. 

With work. With friends. With things around the house. With training Berry. 

It took a lot of hours, but she trained him very well.

Ushijima was so proud the first time Berry sat down and rolled over on command. Ushijima was also proud when Berry fetched all the thrown sticks and tennis balls, and brought their morning newspaper, or went up the stairs to bark at Semi, calling her down for dinner.

For the newest - and hands down, very best - trick, Semi took Ushijima in the backyard.

“C’mon, Berry, let’s show Daddy who’s a good boy.”

“Aw, you’re just talkin’ crazy, honey, Berry’s always a good boy. Daddy knows you’re always a good boy.” Ushijima scratched him behind the ears and gave him a kissy face. “Yes he does. Yes he does.”

“Wakatoshi, sit down and shut your piehole for a hot minute, won’t you?”

Ushijima did, giving Semi a chance to show him what she taught Berry.

Semi whistled, clapped her hands and threw one of Ushijima’s volleyballs in Berry’s direction. Berry jumped and returned it back with his muzzle, which Semi received and they went back and forth two more times, before Ushijima, completely speechless, jumped on his feet and took turns hugging Semi and Berry.

He looked like the proudest father in the world, like he just witnessed his child’s first baby steps.

They spent the entire afternoon in the garden, until the last rays of sun disappeared in the horizon, Ushijima and Berry playing volleyball, and Semi watching, while sipping homemade ginger pink lemonade and working on her tan.

 

~

 

The percentage of long distance relationships that worked was low. But despite the statistical odds stacked up against them, Ushijima and Semi made things work.

It was hard work, but relationships required hard work. And lots of compromises. 

Whenever Ushijima took five steps forward, Semi met him half-way, with five steps of her own.

And she used to think they were equals, in the beginning. But that wasn’t true, because Ushijima always considered her so much higher. 

When she brought it up in conversation, Ushijima was adamant that they left things as they were.

“Behind every successful man stands a woman.” He said. “And you are my driving force, darlin’, always motivating me to strive and do better, trying to catch up to you. So please don’t stop and continue running ahead of me. Please, indulge me and allow me in my trying to make you feel as happy as you make me.”

And so she did.

Because she could never deny him anything he asked.

 

~

 

“Oh, baby girl, just wait until you live together.” Mama warned. “You’ll still love each other, of course, but you _will_ fight.”

Their friends thought so, too.

But Ushijima and Semi loved proving them all wrong, by continuing to live in peaceful harmony, always in sync with one another.

It was just that one time Semi told Ushijima off, when he shaved and left the whiskers in the sink, unwashed.

And that was literally it.

They never fought.

 

~

 

Okay. 

So they fought once. And it wasn’t really a fight, but a mild disagreement and in the end, he caved in.

Ushijima was always a private man, and as one, he kept refusing to tell the media anything about his love life. That shit was called private for a good fucking reason.

He didn’t want to complicate her life. He never wanted her to get mixed up with the media and the paparazzi that followed him. No fuckin’ way would he allow such a thing. 

When Semi said she wanted to join him court side for one of his home games, he said _no_. Well. His exact words were _Hell no_.

“Wakatoshi, the last time I saw you play live was when we were still in school!”

“You saw me playing with Berry. I’ll even play with you, if you wanted? Heck, we can get the guys and set up a net in the garden and play together like the good ol’ days.”

“Why is it so hard for you to understand I want to support you in person and not just in spirit?”

“Goddamn it, Ei!” 

Ushijima rarely raised his voice, but he did, then. He took a couple of breaths and when he spoke again, his tone was composed.

“Okay. Alright. Next time we have a game here, come. But not alone. You can take Tendou, or Yamagata, or whoever you wanted. Just promise me that you won’t come alone.”

That was fair enough.

“I promise.”

 

~

 

It was her idea for the crew to drive to Tokyo together, where Ushijima was having a game, so they could all surprise him.

Everyone was cheering deafeningly loud, but Ushijima spotted them in the crowd during the beginning of the second set. 

Semi couldn’t remember the last time she pushed her vocal chords to such extremes. Ushijima, more often than not, made her scream in the bedroom, but this was different. 

After his team won, they went for drinks at the nearest to the stadium bar, waiting for Ushijima to join them.

“I can’t even begin to put into words how happy I am that both Semi and Tendou lost their voices from yelling.” Yamagata grinned. “Now none of us have to listen to their bickering.”

Kawanishi gave two thumbs up. “Hear, hear!”

“Yeah, I’ll definitely drink to that.” Shirabu said.

They _all_ drank to that, and that was probably the first and only time Semi and Tendou agreed on something. That everyone was so fucking rude.

As the gang began the usual dissection of the play by play, Semi was content with just sitting back and listening. Her insides were soft and warm and fuzzy, because she got to witness Ushijima playing like a goddamn beast not through a screen, but live.

 

~

 

She heard them, the three guys at the bar, when she was coming back from the girls toilet.

“The Adam’s apple never lies. Also check the hands. Can’t change those fuckin’ knuckles.” One of them said, over their beer guzzling and they jabbed each other between the ribs and laughed and laughed, because they didn’t know. They didn’t understand. They would never get it. 

She took her seat and glanced at her own hands, at the long and slender fingers and the jutting wrist bones. Her nails were painted that mustard yellow Ushijima got her all those months ago, glossy and feminine and delicate. Her toenails were matching and in that moment, Semi couldn’t imagine a color more beautiful than that one.

Ushijima wanted to protect her from things like that and he always tried his best, of course, but he couldn’t. But she didn’t need anyone’s protection from that.

Because here was the thing.

Semi’s journey taught her a lot. And she’s worked too damn hard to feel even fractionally comfortable in her own flesh and bones. Her skin might be baby soft to the touch, but it was tough as nails.

 _She_ was tough as nails and no amount of negativity from anyone would change that.

So Semi kept her chin held up high and proud.

She owed to herself.

She owed it to everyone that was just like her.

She owed it to the sweet five year old in the stripy engineer hat.

 

~

 

When Ushijima joined them, Semi gave him her most winning smile.

“I feel like a million bucks right now.” He smiled in return.

“Of course you do, Ushijima-san! You played like it!” Goshiki exclaimed.

“Ushijima-san wasn’t talking about the game, stupid, but about Semi-san.” Shirabu leered. “God, you’re dumber than a bag of hammers.”

Oohira sighed. “Kenjirou. Tsutomu. Honestly, you two are like a second version of Ei and Satori.”

“Dibs on Tsutomu, he’s got cooler hair.” Tendou croaked.

“No, he doesn’t.” Shirabu snorted.

“Thank you, Tendou-san!”

“Kenjirou-kun and Ei-chan were always bitchy as Hell, so.” Tendou croaked again.

Yamagata groaned. “Tendou, save whatever’s left of your voice and shut up already. God.”

“Hey, beautiful, wanna get the Hell outta here?” Ushijima whispered against the shell of her ear.

Semi nodded. They had some private celebrating to do.

And boy, they sure did.

 

~

 

It wasn’t just Shiratorizawa’s student body, but everyone.

They always laughed at Ushijima’s oblivious manner.

When they were 17, Tendou asked Ushijima what he wanted to dress up as for Halloween.

“I want to do a couples costume with Semi.” Ushijima replied.

The entire team was blinking dumbly. Semi included.

“Ehhh? Wakatoshi-kun, are- are you and Eita-kun a couple?”

“Oh. I didn’t know you have to be a couple to do that. Hm. I guess it make sense, since they call it a couples costume.”

“Wakkuuuun! You didn’t answer me!” Tendou groaned.

“Oh. No, Tendou. We’re not a couple, but I wish we were. I really want us to be.” 

Just like that, in front of the entire locker room, Ushijima blurted out his true feelings with the rapidity of a rifle shot. 

Semi, aware that all eyes were on him, swallowed.

“Eita-kuuuun!” Tendou’s hands shook Semi’s shoulders. “Well, say something! My God, you’re killing us over here!”

“I… I don’t know what to say.” Semi licked his dry lips, eyes on Ushijima.

“Say yes. Go out with me. Would you, please?” Ushijima asked again, this time directly.

“Okay. Yes. Yes, Wakatoshi, I’ll go out with you.”

Tendou let out a string of unintelligible loud noises and swung his arm over Goshiki, giving him a noogie.

“Did you see that, Tsutomu? Our Captain has mad game off the court too!”

“Y-yes, Tendou-san!”

 

~

 

Everyone knew that, the story of how Ushijima asked Semi out, because everyone was there.

But that wasn’t all of it.

That wasn’t even the most of it.

 

~

 

“So, Wakatoshi, you wanted to go in a couples costume?” Semi asked when they were finally alone, walking home from school. 

“Yes.”

“Like you the peanut butter and me the jelly?” Semi snorted.

“No. But if that’s what you want?”

“No, no, I was just wondering what you had in mind.”

“Oh. I thought I could be Prince Charming, so you could be my princess.”

Semi tripped over his own two feet, but Ushijima was quick and steadied him.

His heart was beating as fast as the wings of a hummingbird. 

Semi wondered if Ushijima could hear it.

Semi also wondered if… if Ushijima knew.

“Tell me why, Wakatoshi.”

Ushijima shrugged. “I don’t know if I’m charming enough to be a prince, but you’re beautiful and I think you would make the most perfect princess.”

And so for Halloween they went as Prince Charming and the widest awoken Sleeping Beauty.

 

~

 

They walked around and all over the long aisles of Sephora, Semi in the lead, with Ushijima following right behind. Semi was quietly rapt in his own little world, admiring and testing Dior's newest lipgloss collection and Chanel’s classic palettes.

Ushijima never rushed him and never said a thing, so it was hard for Semi to remember he wasn’t actually alone.

After a long while, Semi came to his senses.

“Oh God. Wakatoshi, you must be bored out of your skull.”

“No.”

“You’re not? Really?”

“No. Why would I be bored? I like watching you pick whatever all those things are.”

After a 3 year friendship Semi discovered just how precious Ushijima’s honesty was to him. It was the most comforting thing in the uncomfortable world they lived in.

When Semi was finally done choosing and they lined up to pay, Ushijima must have sensed his dread of what was to follow, so Ushijima took his makeup and gave it to the cashier. He didn’t take the money Semi tried pushing into his hand and paid with his own.

Semi was grateful he didn’t have to be addressed as “sir.”

“Could you please wrap it up as a present? It’s for someone very special to me.” Ushijima asked.

“Of course, sir.” The cashier smiled friendly. “Whichever girl you’re shopping for, she’s very lucky.”

Ushijima beamed, truly beamed, and nodded his thanks.

 

~

 

Ushijima thought of everything, it seemed.

Because when Semi admitted he was feeling nervous how Mama and Papa would react to seeing him in a dress and all dolled up with makeup, even if it was for Halloween, Ushijima stared at him like he had sprouted two heads.

“Wakatoshi, why are you looking at me like that?”

“Because I invited you to stay at my house, so you don’t have to worry about your folks.”

“ _What_? No, you didn’t.”

“Oh.” Ushijima scratched behind his ear. “Right. I didn’t actually invite you. I forgot. Forgive me, Semi.”

Semi laughed. “It’s okay, Wakatoshi, it happens.”

“I’m inviting you now, though. And please don’t worry about my parents, because they’re out of town for the weekend.”

“So it’ll just be you and me?”

“Yes.”

“In you house, alone?”

“That’s correct.”

If it was anyone else, Semi would have refused on the spot.

There was a reason why Semi never went to training camps with the rest of the team. 

Because Semi could never shake off the discomfort that came whenever he entered the assigned Boys toilets or the internal red hot humiliation whenever he had to join the rest of the team for an after practice shower in the locker rooms.

And that was only the Shiratorizawa volleyball team. Training camps meant lots more teams and boys, boys he didn’t know. Boys he would have to undress in front of.

He became so anxious and panicky about training camps, that he got physically ill, every time, and Mama always wrote him sick notes, so he wouldn’t have to go.

That was also the reason why Semi got subbed out of his starting setter position with Shirabu.

“You’re the most skilled setter we have, Eita.” Coach said. “But you skip all of the camps, so I’m benching you. You can be one of the teams pinch servers, if you worked for it and showed me that you cared enough.”

Semi _did_ care. He cared so damn much about volleyball. 

But Coach couldn’t see it. None of them could.

Well. One person did.

And that same person asked Semi to spend the weekend with him and him alone.

Semi trusted Ushijima.

So Semi said yes.

 

~

 

Ushijima gave Semi a lot of firsts, but the ones Semi would always hold most dearest were all from Halloween night.

While everyone was pretending to be a vampire or a werewolf or a pirate, for the very first time in Semi’s short life, Semi didn’t pretend anything. The Semi on the outside matched the Semi on the inside and it felt _so_ good to freely be yourself.

Ushijima might have been a Prince Charming, but to Semi, he was a superhero in disguise.

Semi wasn’t used to wearing heels, so he began to feel them pinching his feet after an hour or so. But he couldn’t sit down for a second, because none of the guys on the volleyball team wanted to ask any of the other girls to dance and kept coming to Semi for all the slow songs.

As Semi took turns dancing with Tendou, Oohira, Yamagata, Kawanishi, Shirabu and Goshiki, he was acutely aware of Ushijima’s eyes trained on him, always following. And when Ushijima caught Semi looking at him, he smiled.

Semi’s heart fluttered.

Because Ushijima almost never smiled. And on the rare occasions that he did, his smile was always directed at Semi.

Semi knew that, because he paid very close attention to things that mattered.

“Princess, may I have this dance?” Ushijima bowed his head, offering his hand.

Semi placed his hand into Ushijima’s and laughed softly. “Oh wow, Wakatoshi, I’m impressed. You are the first person to ask me with a _may I_ and not a _can I_.”

“I’m glad to hear that out of all your suitors, I’m making an impression on you.” Ushijima said.

“My _suitors_?” Semi snickered. “Oh my God, Wakatoshi, get real. We were all just dancing.”

“Oh, Semi, I can assure you, I am very real. You’re just blind.”

Semi stopped moving and Ushijima stepped on his foot, apologizing.

“No.” Semi shook his head. “No, Wakatoshi, I’m not blind. I’m just keeping my eyes on the prize.”

“I’m not sure what you mean by that. But if you mean me…” Ushijima squeezed Semi’s fingers. “I promise I’ll keep impressing you.”

“I believe you, Wakatoshi. You and Taichi both impressed me with your dancing skills. And not just because you two were the only ones that didn’t destroy my feet.” Semi chuckled.

“Kawanishi’s mom is a dance instructor.”

“Oh, I never knew that. Did he tell you?”

“No.”

“So you know this because…?”

“I took ballroom dancing lessons with her.” Ushijima said. “Tendou said I might embarrass you by being terrible.”

“You did that for _me_?”

“Of course. I would do anything for you.”

Ushijima’s honesty was cutting Semi down to the core.

Semi, a mess of fear and excitement and swallowed down hearts, nodded a smile and held onto Ushijima tight.

As they continued to dance, it felt like the rest of the people, and the world, even, didn’t exist. It was just the two of them. Ushijima certainly looked at Semi that way, like there was nobody else. 

Semi was hoping his eyes were telling the exact same story.

 

~

 

Refusing a cab and Semi barking out a snarky “I’m not gonna turn into a pumpkin when the clock strikes midnight, Wakatoshi!”, they walked.

Because the truth of the matter was, a ride from a taxi would shorten the magical feeling of going through the quiet streets, the moon and stars above their heads, princess and prince, holding hands, together.

Ushijima placed his blazer over Semi’s bare shoulders. But the problem wasn’t the chilly air, it was the shoes. 

Semi was stubborn as Hell and didn’t want to admit his feet were dying with each step, while Ushijima was sweet as Hell and didn’t comment on their slower-than-a-snail pace.

In the end Semi’s determination crumbled. Leaning against a street lamp, he all but kicked off his shoes, letting out a loud sigh of relief.

After a couple of minutes of standing still, Semi picked them up in his hand and started walking again.

“Wakatoshi, let’s-” Semi gave a yelp of surprise, because Ushijima picked him off the ground, with the same kind of ease you pick up a baby sparrow and not a 150 pound human being.

Ushijima didn’t live all that close, but he still carried Semi in his arms the whole time, just so Semi wouldn’t have to step barefoot on the ground.

Wordlessly, Semi wrapped his arms against Ushijima’s neck, thinking how Hans Christian Andersen, the Grimm brothers, Disney, everyone, could eat their hearts out.

Because none of them knew what a real fairy tale was.

 

~

 

“You’ve never looked more beautiful than the way you did tonight.” Ushijima tucked a wet strand of Semi’s hair behind his ear.

Despite the fact he had washed all of the glitter and glamour away and stood in his nearly washed out Joy Division tshirt and sleeping shorts, Semi still felt like a princess.

“Come on, Wakatoshi, there were plenty of better costumes than mine.” Semi half laughed.

“I’m not talking about that.” Ushijima shook his head. “You were glowing with happiness. Your smile didn’t leave your face for a second.”

Semi’s cheeks felt warm. “It’s because of you.”

“I’m touched that you would say that, Semi. But that’s not the real reason why you were so happy.” Ushijima smiled softly. 

So, no.

Semi never joined the other when they laughed at Ushijima’s oblivious manner.

Because Ushijima was never oblivious.

Not to him.

Not to her.

Semi reached out for Ushijima’s jaw with timid and trembling fingers and Ushijima leaned into the touch.

“Semi, I’ve been meaning to ask you something all night. May I?”

This was it.

Ushijima was going to ask for a kiss and about damn time.

“You’re not a lefty like me, so how did you manage to paint the nails on your right hand?”

Semi absolutely didn’t mean to laugh hysterically.

But, honestly, how could he not?

 

~

 

There were two guest bedrooms, but Semi refused to be anywhere Ushijima wasn’t.

Semi sat cross legged on the bed and watched Ushijima put his hands over his head, grabbing his tshirt from the back of his neck and yanking it off over his head. Semi also watched the way Ushijima’s back muscles rippled and that in itself was proof enough that God was real.

Semi sent a silent thank you prayer to the Heavens above. And even though Coach was an asshole, Semi still sent him, too, unspoken gratitude.

Ushijima let his sweatpants drop, pooling around his ankles, before he stepped out of them.

Nice. 

Semi had seen Ushijima naked at least a gazillion times, but this was totally different from being inside the Shiratorizawa locker rooms.

Because Semi’s eyes could ogle and roam Ushijima’s body as much as he wanted them to without any detection or comments. Ushijima didn’t exactly give Semi permission, but if he minded, he would have said something. Nakedness never bothered Ushijima, though.

Semi watched him padding around the room in nothing but his black Calvin Kleins and raised two perfectly tweezed eyebrows when Ushijima unfolded his sleeping bag on the floor.

“Wakatoshi, do you plan on sleeping there?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s more comfortable than sleeping on the ground.”

“Wouldn’t your bed be more comfortable than the floor and the sleeping bag?”

“Well, yes, obviously. But you’re sleeping there.”

“You have a big ego and I have a lot of pride, but you have a king sized bed, so I’m pretty certain we could fit in. So...” Semi patted the spacious bed meaningfully.

“Absolutely not. You can keep looking at me with those big doe eyes of yours, but it’s not going to happen.” Ushijima crossed his arms firmly. “Semi, we just had our first date tonight. I haven’t even kissed you yet and-”

“Oh, we could very easily fix that.” Semi bit his lower lip playfully.

“No! Not here. Not like this.” Ushijima sighed at Semi’s expression. “Father always said when you find the right person, you should wait and take things slow. So please don’t fight me about this, when I’m only trying to be a gentleman.”

Semi smiled. “You’re so conservative.”

“Is that a problem?”

“No. No, it’s not.” Semi’s smile broadened. “I like it. It’s very _you_.”

In the darkness, Ushijima, from below, reached out to hold Semi’s hand and the angle was, surely, uncomfortable, but Semi still let their fingers entwine together.

“I’ve always wished for one thing out of life and that’s to play volleyball professionally.” Ushijima said, voice soft. “But tonight you made me realize I had another wish.”

“What is it, Wakatoshi?”

“When we were dancing to Wonderful Tonight, I realized that I want to dance all of my dances with you.”

“Well, I’m no genie, but I could definitely grant you that wish.”

When Semi felt Ushijima’s lips press against his knuckles, he congratulated his heart, because it chose right.

Maybe to other people falling in love was a mystery, something that couldn’t be helped. 

But to Semi it was the easiest thing in the world.

 

~

 

Tendou invited them all to the comedy club he part time worked at and after two mind numbingly boring hours of having to listen to terrible jokes, Semi couldn’t bear another second to be surrounded by smoke and the stink of cheap beer mixed with heavy perfumes.

When a gust of cold fresh air floated inside the lobby, Semi walked out faster than lightning and waited for Ushijima at the door. 

Semi pushed ahead and glanced back once to see if Ushijima would follow.

Of course he did.

He caught up to Semi and took his cold hand into his big jacket pocket as they walked down past the big M&M’s World shop, deeper into the thick of the neighborhood blocks, away from all the noise and street performers and tourists.

Ushijima didn’t say shit as they trudged on into the night smog, listening to Semi’s rant and endless complaining.

“You’d think people would get that silence means _your joke sucks_ , right? I mean honestly, Wakatoshi, how many times can you make a “get back in the kitchen” joke, before you realize that you’re beating a horse that’s been dead for at least 54 centuries? And out of all the humor in the world, that’s the best joke to make, seriously? Ugh.” Semi groaned. “I tuned out after ten minutes and I didn’t even scold Shirabu and Kawanishi for booing and being rude. My God, Wakatoshi, can you believe that? I was _so_ bored that I lost my will to scold.”

Ushijima made a little noise that sounded like a chuckle and when Semi turned sideways, he realized it _had_ been a chuckle. Ushijima’s serious mouth was replaced by a small wave of amusement.

“Are you laughing at me?”

“No, I’m smiling at you.” Ushijima’s smile grew bigger. “I find you very cute when you’re annoyed.”

“Well in that case you must find me damn irresistible when Tendou’s around. It’s actually impressive how he is able to get on every single one of my nerves and he doesn’t even have to try. With his _Semisemi meh meh_.”

“That’s actually the best impression we had all night.” Ushijima squeezed Semi’s fingers. “And you’re wrong, because I always find you irresistible.”

“Yeah? So why don’t you do something about it?” Semi challenged with an eyebrow.

“What, _here_?” Ushijima glanced around. “I don’t think so. Semi. Semi! Don’t just walk away from me, please.”

Semi kept a fast pace ahead, chin held high and pride extremely offended and hurt.

“Semi?” Ushijima’s voice was something soft and gentle. He must have known he was treading on very thin ice, because he didn’t dare reach for Semi’s hand. Semi almost wanted him to, just so he could snap bitchily. Ushijima must have known that too. “You’re mad at me.”

“Yeah, no shit, Wakatoshi!”

“What did I do?”

“It’s what you _didn’t_ do.” Semi was grateful that it was dark and there was a frosty bite in the November air, because if his crimson cheeks were visible to Ushijima’s eyes, that could be passed off as just being cold. 

“I’m sorry, but I hardly think a back alley that smelled of piss was a good enough place for us to commemorate our first kiss.”

Who… who says stuff like that out loud?!

“Oh my God, Wakatoshi, just- please stop talking.” Semi’s face felt hotter than the Sun. 

Ushijima zipped his mouth shut tight and other than the sound of their footsteps, they walked in complete silence.

Half an hour later, when they neared Semi’s neighborhood, Ushijima cleared his throat.

“May I talk now?”

“Wakatoshi, you don’t have to keep asking things so politely.” Semi replied. He had enough time to cool off. “And, yes, of course you can talk.”

“Before I take you home, could we stop at the park for a while?”

“Okay. Yeah, let’s do that.”

Semi spent most of his childhood in that park. His kindergarten was right across the road and the teachers always allowed them to play there until someone came to pick them up. He practically grew up in it.

Mama always used to complain that he carried half of the sandbox back home whenever he took his shoes and socks off at the door, because he just loved patting up those sand cakes. And his favourite was the jungle gym, but Semi rarely ventured close enough, because there was a big meanie in one of the upper grades that was always there. Yeah, Semi did _not_ like that kid.

As Semi sat in one of the swings, he watched incredulously as Ushijima walked up to the horse spring rider and patted it. Then he clambered right on top of it.

Ushijima was just so damn huge and yet he still managed to somehow smush his big, long ass legs on the steps and when he moved back and forth, the spring gave out a pathetic creak.

He looked so ridiculous, Semi couldn’t help but roar in laughter.

“Oh my God, Wakatoshi, what the Hell are you doing? That’s for kids! Get off the poor horsey before you break it, you big manchild! Jesus Christ!”

Ushijima gave a resigned sigh and sat next to Semi on the empty swing.

“I love horses.”

“I know.” Semi replied, swinging softly with his feet on the ground. “You told me you used to have a horse when growing up. Chestnut.”

“You remember.” 

“Uh, yeah, of course I do. Why wouldn’t I? Unlike Tendou I actually _listen_ when you talk to me.”

He expected to get some sort of reaction, not a chuckle, but at least a half smile. Something.

Ushijima gave him nothing.

“Wakatoshi?”

Semi watched Ushijima clench his fists a few times before relaxing them.

“I don’t care what people say about me.” Ushijima said quietly, staring at his hands. “But I’m not as hammer as everyone thinks. I have doubts.”

Semi tilted his head curiously, but remained silent.

“I upset you earlier, because I made you think I didn’t want to kiss you. And that’s the furthest thing from the truth, because it’s all I can think about. I’ve thought about doing it at least a thousand times.”

“So why didn’t you?”

“Because I’ve never done it before and-”

“Neither have I and you know that.”

“-it’s not like I can attend a class for it.”

“Wakatoshi, it’s just a kiss and you’re making it like it’s some bigshit monumental thing, like who cares?”

“I do! I care! I never want to disappoint you in anything that I do.”

“You’re an idiot.” Semi smiled fondly, when Ushijima turned to stare at him. “Wakatoshi, you ought to know better than anyone that practice makes perfect.”

Ushijima nodded thoughtfully, letting the information sink in. Then he licked his lips.

“Semi, may I kiss you now?”

“Oh, I don’t know, Wakatoshi, is the park good enough for you? Would you deem the setting good enough for us to commemorate-” Was all Semi could get out before Ushijima’s lips shut him up real nice.

Both of Ushijima’s large hands were cupping, nearly hiding, Semi’s face and the power was all there and yet Ushijima’s mouth was just so very soft and tender.

Kissing Ushijima was a new infatuation, the kind for traced out sparkly jelly-pen hearts in notebook margins. Semi sunk his fingers into Ushijima’s short hair, pushing the bangs backwards and tugging at the roots. Judging by the guttural noise that escaped Ushijima’s throat, he seemed to enjoy the feeling just as much as Semi did.

Gingerly, Semi let his tongue slide over Ushijima’s bottom lip. Ushijima’s base instinct was to return the favor and then some. Ushijima used his tongue to kiss back, hard, like the best kind of retaliation. 

Ushijima was kissing Semi so good that for those 2-3 minutes or more, who knows, Semi felt his bones crack and pop and snap and then float away.

“That was… That was,” Ushijima said, raw and scattered and panting a little.

Semi agreed. 

It really was.

 

~

 

The first time they invited the gang for a garden party was in April. 

Ushijima was totally in his element, at the barbecue out at the back, listening to country music and wearing his “Kiss the Cook” apron Semi got him, he just looked so happy.

Semi had to stay inside, because Berry was going crazy and instead of thinking about all the claw marks he was leaving against the door, she busied herself in the kitchen preparing her trademark homemade margaritas. She _did_ take more than a few big sips with a straw straight out of one of the pitchers. So many that, in fact, Ushijima rapped his fingers against the door and yelled out “Honey, at least wait for the others to get here before you get tanked.”

She pretended not to hear him. His Toby Keith was too loud anyway.

The most usual suspect of them all was, of course, first to arrive at the crime scene.

“Oh my days, I could feel the beautiful smell of barbecued food from at least two miles away. My mouth is watering just like yours, buddy!” Tendou scratched Berry behind the ears.

“Satori, didn’t your parents ever teach you that when you’re invited to someone’s house, you have to bring a token of your gratitude?”

“Ei-chaaaan! Can’t you see, I brought you and Wakatoshi-kun the biggest present-”

She knew what was coming and rolled her eyes. “Don’t.”

“-of all. Me, myself and I! Yahooooo!”

“I would like to return you and exchange you for something better.” She snorted. “That won’t be too hard.” 

“Oh, Ei-chan, what are you talkin’ about, darlin’?”

Semi blinked and laughed. “Are you trying to sound like Wakatoshi? Oh my God. I’m embarrassed for you, Satori, I really am.”

“D’aww, look at you getting all cute with me. Truth is,” Tendou extended his arms in the air. “You could never handle a real man like me.”

“Pfffft.”

Ushijima’s hand rapped against the door. “Just because I’m outside doesn’t mean I’m deaf.”

Everyone, other than Oohira who brought flowers for Semi, seemed to be on the same wavelength as Tendou, that their presence was enough of a gift.

As the night rolled on, so did the drinks. Semi’s margaritas were an absolute hit and Ushijima’s food was the stuff Gordon Ramsay would be proud of.

They kept raising their glasses and toasting to good things, like Goshiki making volleyball Captain in university and Shirabu getting a PhD in paleontology, but also to silly things, like Kawanishi buying his cat a new sweater and Yamagata’s drunken decision on getting wings tattooed over his entire back.

“Woo, just drink Red Bull, dude!” Tendou cackled. “Or did you think that tattoo would somehow lift you up and magically make you taller? Haaah!”

Yamagata shook his head. “You’re _such_ a jackass.”

“That’s right, I am, but that’s exactly why Tendou Talks is the most successful radio show that exists!”

Semi snorted into her glass. “Yeah, people listen to all your crap, because people are crazy.”

Then again that meant she was crazy, too, along with everyone else at the table, because they all listened to Tendou Talks religiously. It _was_ very entertaining, but Semi would rather grind in pig vomit than admit it out loud to Tendou. 

When Oohira complimented their beautiful home, Ushijima shared his worries about the grass seeds he had planted in the garden.

“I’m not a bird hater, I love birds.” Ushijima said. “I just want to take care of my lawn, but they keep pecking away and eating my seeds.”

“Ooooohhh, Ushijima-san, I love birds too!” Goshiki gave an excited whoop.

“You could build bird feeders?” Oohira, always the voice of reason, suggested.

“Or,” Tendou, always the voice of idiot, chipped in. “you could have Semisemi stand in the garden when she’s mad - which she always is - like a scarecrow.”

“She’s not always mad, it’s just you, Tendou-san, that always make her that way. Like right now. Look, you made the vein on her forehead popping.” Shirabu pointed.

Semi suppressed a snarl. “Here’s an interesting theory I’ve always wanted to test out. Do you guys think my nails are sharp enough to rip out Satori’s jugular?”

Kawanishi, mouthful of potato chips, gave her a thumbs up. “Do it, Semi-san.”

“Don’t be such a traitor, Taichi! You’re siding with the enemy!” Tendou groaned dramatically.

Semi held up two perfectly manicured middle fingers in Tendou’s direction.

Yamagata laughed. “You guys and your constant bickering always makes me feel like we’re still in high school.”

“Well, Hayato, _some_ of us are still stuck there, mentally.” Semi sneered at Tendou, who pulled down his lower eyelid and stuck his tongue out at her with a “ _beghhh_ ”

Since Kawanishi was sitting next to her, Semi asked for his assistance in making more margaritas, because they were nearly out, and besides, it was dessert time. When she saw how tipsy Kawanishi was, she didn’t think it was a good idea to have him slicing lemons or even holding a knife, so she patted his shoulder and instructed him to just take the cheese platters out.

“Yes, ma’am!” Kawanishi gave her a two fingered salute and smiled lazily.

“Taichi, please don’t call me “ma’am”. And maybe you should consider switching to water?”

When she joined the others outside, refilling all of their glasses, Ushijima fed Wasabi, Sushi and Ginger with tiny pancakes he had prepared for them especially.

“Wakkun, did you buy the eggs for the pancakes from the farmer’s market?’ Tendou asked.

“Why would I do that, when our three girls lay all the eggs we need?”

“Oh no! You are feeding your chickens their children!” Tendou covered his mouth in mock horror. “That’s cannibalism!”

Shirabu pressed his lips together. “Those are not fertilized eggs, Tendou-san, they don’t have a rooster. You _do_ know that, right? Please tell me you know that.”

“Tch! Kenjirou-kun, it’s called having a sense of humor!” Tendou shook his head. “You get some degree and you think you have the keys to the universe? My God. Stop pretending to be some kind of doctor.”

Semi snorted. “He _is_ a doctor.”

“Yeah, okay, sure.” Tendou rolled his eyes. “When someone is having a heart attack, what is he gonna do, dust him off with his fossil brush? Wow.”

“Oh, fuck off, Satori.”

For the entire night, Tendou made their eardrums burst and bleed dry, because he kept making all the cow related jokes the world had to offer, with his “Calm down, Ei-chan, don’t have a cow” and “Ei-chan, we could wait until the cows come home”, and yet, he still made another one.

“Wakkun, you live with two cows and one of them is so rude. And I’m not talking about sweet ol’ Milka.”

Ushijima turned to Semi. “Sweetie pie, when we were in high school, Tendou had the biggest crush on you.”

“Oh my God!” Tendou gasped. “Wakkun, you’re supposed to be my best friend! How could you betray me like this?!”

“Everyone knew that already.” Yamagata laughed. 

Oohira nodded. “Even a blind man could see it.”

“ _What_?” Tendou looked around, shocked. “Are you guys serious?”

“As a heart attack.” Shirabu smirked.

“Okay, so maybe _you_ guys knew, but _she_ didn’t! Did you really have to go ahead and tell her, Wakkun? Honestly!”

“No, I knew.” Semi said.

“Women know _everything_.” Kawanishi whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Come on, Satori, what kind of an idiot do you take me for?” Semi asked. Smiling fondly, she reached across the table and squeezed his hand. “I actually thought it was very sweet. You kept giving Wakatoshi dating advice, because you thought he wouldn’t know and might treat me poorly.”

“Tendou, is that really why you did it?” Ushijima asked.

“Well, yeah. You needed all the tips in the world, because you were just so clueless. No offense, Wakatoshi-kun, but you had the romantic knowledge of a frog.”

“None taken.” Ushijima shrugged. “My princess still kissed me.”

“Damn, that was smooth as Hell.” Yamagata said.

“Yeah, I nearly fell for Wakatoshi myself.” Oohira agreed.

“Whoaaa, Ushijima-san, you have so much game!” Goshiki clapped his hands.

She couldn’t agree more. 

Her prince had _all_ the game.

 

~

 

Ushijima leans against the door frame and watches Semi put her hair up in a messy bun, removing her makeup in front of the mirror. 

When she is done, he plays Louis Armstrong on his phone and extends his hand.

“May I please have this dance?”

As they slow step in their bedroom, Ushijima, softhearted and gigantic Ushijima, rests his chin on top of her head. His height is just one more thing she adores about him. Because no matter what high heels she wears, he dwarfs her, has since forever, and that makes her feel real safe and happy. She always feels safest and happiest right here, in his arms.

“Hey, beautiful, what are you thinking about?”

Semi’s eyes glance in the mirror and her head swims with memories from their Shiratorizawa days. Even back then, as they would walk through the school hallways, on the surface layer two teenage boys rushing to get to class or the gym, she would catch their reflection in a classroom window and think _we look so good together_. 

In her head, to herself, she used to say, that one day Ushijima would make the perfect boyfriend for someone.

And she was absolutely right.

Because Ushijima _is_ someone’s perfect boyfriend.

Hers.

“Wakatoshi, I’m just thinking to myself,” She says, smiling. “What a wonderful world.”


End file.
